


A Not So Bad Weather After All

by Tototops



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bad Weather, Diakko kids, Dianakko Week, Dianakko Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tototops/pseuds/Tototops
Summary: A sudden bad weather hits and frustrates the weekend plans for the Kagari-Cavendish household. Things were not helped by the fact that the relationship between mother and daughter wasn't as smooth as it seemed to be.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Not So Bad Weather After All

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Dianakko Week 2020 Day 3

"You must be thinking that 'bomb' is a term usually associated with 'frostings', so why is it called a 'bomb cyclone' then? Well, let me explain, this designation is used when a determined area is 'bombed', dropping its local pressure by 24 millibars or more in less than 24 hours. This can be caused by..." Akko grunted at the news reporter on the TV she was standing in front of and let herself drop on the couch.

"Really?! Why on Jeniffer's sake this weather had to get worse out of nowhere!" Akko loudly complained to no one in particular. From where she was seated, Akko glanced over at the window on her left to check the sky. It was cloudy, not anything new there, Glastonbury was usually very cloudy and moody. The strong winds she could see wildly swaying the trees on the park across the street, now those were new.

"That is precisely what the news reporter was trying to explain if so much stopped to listen a bit, my love." Diana's voice came from the kitchen behind her, competing to be heard alongside the news on the TV, the winds howling outside and Akko's annoying whines and grunts.

The cyclone was not going to hit them directly and was expected to change its course before hitting the country, but its effect could still be felt. The winds were stronger and it was raining way harder than expected for this time of the year. This caused some trees to fall down and even power shutdowns in large areas, Akko just hoped this wouldn't be the case for them. She was especially worried with..

"Mommy?" - Asked a small voice to her side.

"Yes, sweety?"

"When are we going out to practice?"

Putting on her best 'I'm a responsible adult and will deal with this as a good parent' face she could muster, Akko crouched down to Sophia's eye level and responded. "I'm sorry, my dear Sophia, but we are not going to practice today, there's too much wind out there and it's quite dangerous." Akko could see the irritation flaring up in those small eyes, flashbacks of her younger and stubborn self crossed Akko's mind. It was somewhat odd to see such behavior on the little girl before her, a spitting image of Diana acting like how Akko used to be.

"But you promised it would be today! If you make a promise you can't break it."

"I know you were excited for your first day of broom practice, but we can't do it today. I promise, and this time for real, we will do it next week as soon as the bad weather goes away, sweety."

Little Sophia was taking no excuses this time, "You always say we will do next week, but you are always busy. You promised it would be today! Stop breaking promises, Mommy!"

"You can't fly when it's so windy out there, Sophia! Stop whining. Urusai!" Complained an older girl with brown and slightly wavy locks of hair that was crossing the corridor heading to the kitchen.

"Language, Hanako." Diana scolded their older daughter, taking note of the teenager's attitude.

"What!? She's just being a spoiled brat, it's obviously dangerous to go out with those winds." Diana wasn't letting Hanako get off the hook, "Still, no need to address your little sister like that."

"Hai hai..." dismissed Hanako.

"Mommy, Hanako nee-san is being mean again!" Sophia whined and pouted, pointing at her sister.

"Now now, I told you to be nice to your sister, Radish-chan. She's still just 6."

At hearing the childhood nickname, Hanako's complexion turned a deep red shade of anger. "I SAID TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, KAA-SAN! I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!" Hanako stormed out of the kitchen, crossing the way to her room in long strides and entered it, closing the door with a loud bang. Akko was left speechless in the living room.

"Did I do something wrong, Diana?" Akko asked, but her wife did not respond immediately. Akko noticed the pensive expression and furrowed eyebrows that Diana makes when she was thinking things through before she finally said, "Better leave her alone for now, my love. You appear to be rather occupied with other issues now anyway."

Akko, still crouched, looked back at their youngest daughter and, despite the annoyed pout still on the little one's face, the brunette adored her family so much that she couldn't bring herself to be mad. Extending her left hand, Akko adjusted one of Sophia's hair locks behind her ears and held her face gently afterwards, "Hey, how about this. When the weather gets better, we go out and have a double magic lesson?"

"What do you mean, Mommy?" The proposal piqued the little one's interest.

"It means we will try to fly AND I'll show you a bit of transformation magic. What do you say?" Akko offered hoping this would quell some of her younger daughter's humor for the moment.

"YAY! But you can't break your promise this time!"

"I won't, my dear. Now go wash your hands and call your sister. It's almost time for lunch," at that, Sophia scurried along to the corridor and knock on Hanako's door.

Diana approached and hugged Akko from behind as she was getting upright and whispered, "Try not to spoil our kid too much, would you?"

Akko protested, "I know, I just can resist that adorable face. She reminds me so much of you and I love you all more than I can handle... yeah, I'm a sap with my family, give me a break." Diana giggled, gave a quick peck on Akko's cheek and released her wife, "Help me finish setting up the table, will ya?"

Soon, everyone was gathered and, surprisingly, lunch was calm enough after the earlier outbreak. Hanako was still in a sour mood and Akko still didn't know what she did wrong. Regardless of that, the afternoon went as much peacefully as it could be in the Kagari-Cavendish household. After the dishes, Hanako stayed in her room while Sophia played around the entire house. Akko and Diana tried just to relax a little in the living room, but with Sophia constantly bugging them for attention while playing, it was little of a hopeless endeavor to have a couple hours of quiet peace. Still, nothing that both wouldn't endure for their little kid.

* * *

It was at around 6pm, already dark outside both because of the time of the year and the storm, that it happened. Without any notice, the lights went out, leaving the house almost completely dark. "Uh-oh, this is not a good sign. Diana, do you have your wand at hand?"

As she finished asking, Akko's eyes were greeted by the faint glow of green magic at the tip of Diana's wand. With now a illuminated path, Akko got up from the chair she was sitting at the living room table and approached the window facing the street to check the neighborhood. Everything dark as far as she could see, winds still going strong and slightly shaking the glass separating them from the forces of nature outside.

Both adults could hear a distressed loud cry coming from Sophia, who was now inside her room. "Mom, Mommy! What happened? I'm scared!"

"It's just a power shutdown, dear. Nothing to worry about. It will probably return back soon," Diana loudly replied while getting up and heading towards their youngest, in hopes of soothing her out. "Mom! It's dark! I'm scared! Come here!" Was the reply, even more frantic and slightly louder than before.

While Diana was entering the corridor leading to their rooms Hanako spoke up, "Can't you all be quiet? How loud you all are!"

Diana turned and gestured to Akko to come closer to her. When the brunette did, she said softly, "I think you better chat with her. I've noticed she's been like this for a couple of days."

"Yeah, I've noticed too. She's been ignoring me a bit, but after what happened earlier today I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"I'd bet it's the opposite actually. Just.. don't try to talk to her like you do with Sophia. She's a grown up now."

"I didn't do it on purpose, she's just my little baby radish."

"Also, maybe stop calling her that as well."

"What's wrong with it? It's a cute nickname."

"I think her display this morning would disagree with you, my love." Diana raised her hand and tenderly squeezed Akko's arm. "Just go and try to talk to her more like an adult, okay?"

Akko locked eyes with Diana. "How do I do this? She's still my little girl."

"I know you will find a way, use your natural charm," Diana responded, winking at her wife, then turned back to the corridor to open Sophia's door right on cue, as another cry for help from the scared little girl came soon after.

With new resolve and assurance from the love of her life, Akko took a deep breath, lightly smacked both her cheeks twice, reached for her wand at the counter to light up her surroundings and gently knocked on Hanako's door - "Hey.. Hanako, can I come in?"

After waiting for a moment without a reply, Akko asked again, "Hanako? Can we talk a bit?"

"Fine, I guess.." was Hanako's faint reply from the other side of the door.

Akko entered the room and closed it behind her. Hanako was lying in her bed, back turned to the door, so she approached. "Can I sit?", Hanako just dragged her feet closer to her body to let space for her mother on the bed and Akko sat down. "Hey, hm.. sorry for earlier today," her daughter just huffed and continued to look the opposite direction from her.

Akko added, "I thought you still liked the nickname, but if you don't like it anymore I'll stop calling you that."

"You know I don't have Sophia's age, right?"

"But you will always be my baby girl, I can't help it."

"Just.." Hanako turned on to lay on her backside and look towards her mother, "stop treating me like one, at least a bit, okay? I'm 15 now... I want to be able to stay over at a friend's party once in a while."

"So this is what this is all about."

"Yeah, okaa-san. It is. Everyone was there except for me," Hanako replied a bit more energetically this time.

"You know I don't trust those girls that much, don't you?"

"You don't trust them because you haven't taken the time to actually know them. Besides, don't you trust me? I wouldn't do anything wrong and you know that."

"Yeah, you better behave," Akko extended her hand and gently took her daughters in her. "I'm sorry, I just.. love you so much, you know? I guess I didn't realize you've grown up from that little shy girl."

"Didn't you go alone to another country around my age?"

Akko chuckled at the little jab, "Yes, I guess I did. All right, young lady, I think I get what you want. Now, hug?

Hanako sat up in her bed and hugged her mother, stuffing her face on her mother's neck and spoke, a little muffled by their position, "I still like the nickname."

"You do!? I thought you didn't after that.."

"Yeah I do, just.. leave it to when we are in family. Last time you said it at school I got teased for a week."

Akko fumed knowing that his precious baby daughter was being bullied at school, "Oh no, that won't do, I'll show those brats you don't mess with a Kagari-Cavendish."

The deadpan Hanako gave Akko, much like Diana's, was enough to convey the message across, "Oh, right. Not a child anymore, heh-heh. Well, okay then, thanks for telling me.. Radish-chan," Akko tentatively said and the playful smack Hanako gave on her arm was sufficient to know that now everything was good between the two.

After making amends, Hanako took her wand from the stand to have another source of light in the house and both women went out of the room to check on Diana and Sophia. They found Diana sitting on the floor with Sophia nesting on her lap, telling a story to try and distract their youngest daughter from the lack of lights and the dark around them. In the middle of a sentence, Akko silently entered and decided to spice Diana's storytelling a bit. Since Diana's wand was occupied with providing light to the environment, Akko used her wand to silently cast an illusion spell, producing images according to Diana's story.

It was more than sufficient to capture the attention of little Sophia, Akko just didn't expect that after a couple of instants Hanako would join in as well, casting another illusion spell to interact with hers. Seeing the two illusions got Sophia even more excited, she got up from Diana's lap and started asking for stuff to happen and thus taking control of the storytelling.

Sophia asked for a million and one things to happen, completely ruining the intended story. What once started as a tale about one of the ancient great witches of the past slowly got transformed into a fight between a giant crab-like monster with sonic attacks and a giant mecha with a chainsaw for an arm.

While both mother and daughter tried to enact the youngest family member wild fantasies, everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, having a good family time.

The night went on with the family reunion spirit, after they managed to heat and prepare some dinner with the help of magic _\- thank the Nine magic made life so much easier in these dire situations -_ Akko went through her old stuff and found her special edition Shiny Chariot themed Monopoly to play.

All of them spent the night enjoying their time as a family like they haven't done in a while. At around 11:30pm the lights came back, Sophie was already asleep, the little one exhausted from all the play they had before, so Akko just took her to bed and tucked her in.

On the way out of Sophia's room, Hanako went past Akko heading to her own, "Oyasuminasai okaa-san."

"Hanako ni mo oyasuminasai," Akko went to her and Diana's room at the end of the small corridor, feeling better about her situation between herself and her daughter. Diana was already inside, waiting for her to sit at the end of the bed.

"I presume talking with her was rather successful."

"Yeah, you were right as always," Akko went to sit beside Diana.

"I'm happy how today turned out. Even with the bad weather it was a lovely night, no small thanks to you," Diana reached across to take Akko's cheek in her hand, turning her wife's face to her.

"It is you who makes my life all the more lovely," both went for a kiss at the same time. All the familiarity brought from years of love and being together did not drag their love down any bit whatsoever, and soon, their kiss got deeper and more intimate. Both slowly relieved themselves from their clothes, properly laid down on bed and embraced each other, legs interlocking and bodies as close as physically possible.

The weather could be awful outside, but inside the Kagari-Cavendish home, it was impossible for it to be any more pleasant than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the side that if you have to explain something then it wasn't actually very well conveyed, but I feel that Hanako's nickname might pass as just as a quirky name from Akko when it is actually a joke ~~that I'm quite proud off~~. Most Japanese people address each other by family or given name, depending on your their closeness. Sometimes, to be more informal, they make jokes with their names, like if it sounds close to another word or mash together their family and given names, hence: Hanako Kagari-Cavendish → Haddish → Radish ~~It's not the exact pronunciation, but close enough so please let me have this moment~~. The fact that Hanako was a very shy girl and can get pretty red when angry or embarrassed just cemented the nickname.
> 
> I'm actually happy how this one turned out in the end, so I hope you have liked it as well. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Thanks to La_Temperanza for the [template of code used for the translations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957056). Check out their stuff if you guys want to spice up your fics.


End file.
